The Scars Of A Raven
by NEXTWarrior
Summary: Ben made a promise to his father, to protect his sister at all cost and to make sure she wasn't going to be alone. He agreed to, but the problem is... His inner demons are getting the best of him. Now, he has to protect his home, his last of his family, and his comrades from invaders and a false god. Rated M for heavy violence, gore, and maybe some smut, I haven't decided yet.


**NEXTWarrior (aka me, the author): So, this is going to be a bit new to me... You know what, let me have these guys talk about the fanfic. Okay?**

 **Ange: Wait, what did this useless author say?!**

 **Vivian: Here's a quiz for ya! Who's the OC that the author created from scratch?**

 **Hilda: Do you even know that answer?**

 **Vivian: I... No.**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: I do. He's my son.**

 **Ange: Wait! Who are you and how did you even get in here?!**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: NEXTWarrior let me in. Jelly bean?**

 **Ange: No thanks, strange man. And my next question is, who's your son?**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: Oh, yeah. Next should've covered that.**

 **NEXTWarriror: Oh, sorry about that. I should talk about him for a bit. So, get the fuck out.**

 **Ange: What! But I just got here!**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: Okay, see ya soon.**

 **Vivian: But I want to stay and meet the new guy!**

 **NEXTWarrior: You will soon. Now, get out.**

* * *

 **Sorry, about all that. You know how characters get.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the main reason why you all here... Probably, the OC.**

 **Now, first off, the OC's name is Benjamin Jarnefeldt and if you hadn't noticed he's the son of the second White Glint. He also pilots a NEXT that is similar to Supplice, except for a few things. The first things in the emblem is a black and red wyvern. The next thing is the back weapon, the OGOTTO is replaced by the HLC02-SIRIUS. Another thing is the arm units have two built in MOONLIGHT swords. The paint job is the same though.**

 **The next thing is Ben's armour. It's going to be similar to Titanfall 2's Holo class with urban digital camouflage and the helmet's light is white. He also carries an ARAK-21, which a is hybrid of the AK and the AR-15. His sidearm is also similar to Titanfall's P2011 because I like that pistol.**

 **I think that cover's most of it. Now, how about a sneak peak at this fanfic.**

* * *

The sun shined down upon Arzenal's Cemetery, where a lone male figure was lying against a large tombstone.

The figure had short brown hair and hazel eyes that were currently closed. He was currently wearing a pair of Multicam cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

"So... I guess you weren't expecting me stopping by so soon." The boy said as he rested his head on top of the tombstone. "How long has it been since you were still alive? Let's see I was five around the time you died. So, Thirteen years? Yeah, that sounds about right." The figured open his eyes and stared at the bright, cloudless, blue sky. "I'm gonna keep my promise, dad. I'm gonna protect her... I'm gonna-" He then let out a large sigh, before pulling out a necklace with six different tags on it.

He selected one of them, seeing that it said _Lynx Reaper_ and below it _Benjamin Jarnefeldt_. This was his Lynx callsign, along with five other dead Lynx soldiers that fall in battle before him. It was a tradition that a man named Berlioz started before Ben's father defeated him in combat. After that confirmation, Berlioz showed Ben's father the tradition.

"Hey, dad. I always meant to ask you. Why did you never tell me about my sister until you were on your death bed?" Ben asked as he started to play with the tags on the necklace. "But you know what, I don't blame you. You were just trying to protect her. All I wanted to know is... Why didn't you tell me sooner? I guess it's too late now."

Ben then stood up from the grave, before turning to face it. His eyes soon fell upon the text on the tombstone.

 _'Anatolia will always be his home._ Arzenal _will always be his grave. Line Ark will always be his birth. Here lies the Raven of a dead world.'_

"I hope you find peace... White Glint." Ben said, before turning around and walking away from the tombstone. "And I really hope you do rest in peace."

* * *

 **Ange: So, that was him?**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: Yep.**

 **Ange: Hey, if you are dead, are you here talking to me?**

 **Anatolia's Mercenary: Who knows. Jelly bean?**

 **Ange: Uh, no thanks. So, what is going happen in an actual chapter?**

 **Vivian: Let's see... You are coming to Arzenal and meet First Troop for the first time.**

 **Ange: Oh, great. I have to deal with Zola. Lucky me.**

 **Ben: Yeah, she's a bit of a creep.**

 **Ange: Wait! How did you get in here?!**

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I hoped you enjoyed this... "chapter." Also, I have few questions for you guys. First, who do you want to be the daughter of White Glint? Also, do you guys want me to add any more Armored Core characters and who? And finally, pairings. To give me your opinion, either PM me or leave it the review section.**

 **I'm gonna to try and get an actual first chapter up soon for all of you.**

 **Thanks again, and have a good day/night.**


End file.
